


I Want You To Be Happy

by Kemrys



Category: Liv and Maddie
Genre: And the Author Does Too, Bisexual Liv, F/F, F/M, Her Family Just Wants Liv to Be Happy, Insensitive Holden, This is a one-shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-30
Updated: 2020-08-30
Packaged: 2021-03-07 01:00:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,472
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26068357
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kemrys/pseuds/Kemrys
Summary: Moments in Liv's and Andie's lives.Canon divergences, lots of small ones.
Relationships: Andie Bustamante/Holden Dippledorf (Past), Andie Bustamante/Holden Dippledorf/Liv Rooney (Sort Of), Andie Bustamante/Liv Rooney
Kudos: 22





	I Want You To Be Happy

Andie tried to keep a scowl on after her best friend's rejection of her idea, but Liv's giddiness was contagious. She rocked back and forth on her heels, somewhat excited to see what the blonde came up with.

"But," Liv bit her lip, "Here's an idea that never goes out of style."

She flipped her writing board, but it was empty. Andie pressed her lips together to hide a smile.

"Dang it, wrong one," She pushed it out of the way speedily before flipping the one that stood behind the previous board.

"May I present to you," Liv gestured a the picture of a giant red heart with a shy smile, "Love."

"May I present to you," Holden started in the same tone, "Hate." 

Willow pointed to him in agreement.

"Okay," Liv laughed tersely, "I thought this was an open forum for ideas."

"It is, it is," Holden smiled sarcastically and started gesturing with his hands," Except for when the ideas are terrible." He raised his voice.

Andie frowned, the desire to point out that Willow's idea was much worse and unrealistic than Liv's growing. Yes, love was overdone, but it was overdone for a reason. It was a powerful subject. Liv's song at prom proved that. If love truly became an unfavorable topic, people would just stop writing songs about it altogether. Even she, the girl who only dated one person her entire life, knew that.

Liv's jaw dropped and she turned to look at her best friend as Willow nodded her agreement. Andie tried to give her a comforting smile. Liv's posture relaxed a little bit.

"Unlike mine," Holden flipped his board, "The power of music."

"That looks like an ad for a dentist's office," Willow deadpanned and Liv let out a giggle.

Andie fought the urge to smile as she turned to the basketball player. "Why, because it's not, _to the extreme_?" She mocked and Liv cracked up laughing.

"Are you making fun of me?" Willow scowled. All mirth disappeared from the blonde's face and she tried to stop Willow from advancing on Andie. "Cause that would be the biggest mistake you ever made."

They didn't get much brainstorming done after that.

* * *

"Liv, Holden, how long have you been deeply in love?" Johnny Nimbus asks and they laugh at the question.

"Actually," Liv and Andie start at the same time, but Liv gestures for her to go on and quiets down, "Johnny, Holden and I are the couple."

"And don't they make a great one?" Willow gestured to them with a too-wide smile.

"They do!" Liv practically yelled and Andie felt her concern rise. "Come on Stevens Point! Put your hands together for Holden and Andie! Handie!" The clapped her hands and the people around her followed her lead.

"Yeah, old Johnny Cupid should've said something there cuz I can tell Andie is one smitten kitten!"

The girl in question flushed as everybody turned to stare at her. "Guilty!" She singsonged, holding on to Holden's arm.

"How about you Holden?" Johnny turned his attention to her boyfriend and Andie relaxed a bit. "Are you as smitten as this kitten?"

"Um," Holden struggled to come up with an answer and his girlfriend tensed up again, "She's a great gal." He patted her knee awkwardly.

Liv looked like she couldn't believe this was happening. Honestly, neither could Andie.

"Great gal?" Johnny Nimbus laughed incredulously, "How 'bout light of your life, or apple of your eye, or one and only, or stop me when you hear one you like."

Holden scrunched up his face and Andie's heart plummeted. She kept up her smile though.

"I'm not sure I want to talk about this on TV?" Holden's statement felt more like a question, so his girlfriend tried to comfort him.

"It's okay," Her voice was a little high-pitched with worry, "Holden, I don't mind." She squeezed his arm gently and Liv put a hand on her heart.

"Um," Holden was speechless again. He turned to Andie, then to Liv, then to the camera in front of them.

"Why are you being so weird?" Andie's smile remained firmly in place as Holden froze.

"Seriously," Johnny Nimbus agreed, "I haven't had a conversation this awkward since my first wife told me she needed a break."

Liv awkwardly laughed for a bit to alleviate the tension. It didn't work.

"Is that what's going on?" Andie asked, her smile finally slipping. "Holden, are you- are you breaking up with me?"

He was silent for a second before finally speaking. "Andie, I'm sorry. I didn't want to tell you like this," He gestured to the cameras.

"Wow," She gasped out, before standing up and walking away.

"Andie!" She heard Liv call her name, but she didn't stop.

Liv followed her out.

* * *

After Liv drove her home, Andie collapsed onto her bed. She stared at the blurry ceiling, sobs wracking her body.

"Oh, Andie," Her best friend sighed before reaching down to remove her shoes. Liv gently placed them on the floor next to the bed, before drawing in the brunette for a hug again. "I'm so sorry."

"It's not your fault," Andie dismissed her apologies, still clinging to the blonde.

Liv sighed again. She reached up and gently took the blue fedora off Andie's head with one hand. With the other, she began to softly run her fingers through the brunette's hair.

"I just don't understand what went wrong," Andie started to calm down.

"He shouldn't have done that," Liv scowled.

"Shouldn't he have?" Andie protested lightly. "If he was unhappy, I'd never want him to stay that way."

"Not on TV," The look in Liv's eyes was steely and unforgiving, "Not without an explanation."

Andie was about to say something when she caught the sight of Liv's watch on her wrist.

"Oh my god Liv, it's so late," Her eyes widened, "Go home, get some sleep. I'll see you in school tomorrow."

"What?" Liv glanced at her watch and her confusion cleared up, "You sure? I can stay for a bit. What can I do to make you feel better?"

A smile slowly spread across the brunette's face, "Come on, we're going to the scrapyard."

* * *

The doorbell rang.

Andie frowned. Her parents were out of town, and her brothers were asleep. She got up, grabbed a pair of scissors that was lying on the coffee table, and opened the door.

"Holden," She blinked at his disheveled appearance before putting the scissors on the bar table that was near the door.

"I just came from Liv's." He took her movement as an invitation to come inside.

"Is she okay?" Andie's heart dropped down to the soles of her feet.

"What? Oh, yeah," The ex-boyfriend started pacing. "We had a talk."

"That's great," The girl deadpanned before glancing at the red clock at the wall, "Why are you at my house at three forty in the morning?"

"She said she wouldn't date me because she cared about you and your opinions."

"What?" Andie croaked out.

"Yeah, exactly, so can you like tell her that us dating would be okay, or whatever?" The boy turned his big brown eyes on her.

She brushed past him and headed out the door.

"So you will?" Holden asked hopefully, getting silence in return. "Cool, I'll drive."

* * *

She knocked on the door of the Rooney household forcefully. When nothing happened she raised her hand to do it again.

She wasn't able to because the windows lit up with light, the door creaked, and somebody was peering down at them.

"Hey Mrs. Rooney, can I talk to Liv?" Andie asked in the politest tone she could muster.

"No, you may not," The older woman opened the door enough to reveal the actress curled up on the couch, fast asleep. The blonde's cheeks were glossy and she was clutching a blue hat in her hands.

Andie's heart clenched.

"But ma'am, this is important!" Holden protested. Andie startled, she forgot he was behind her for a second.

"Mama said no," Mrs. Rooney scowled at the boy and he quieted down. "Earlier was enough drama for one day, young man."

"It wasn't my fault," He pouted. Both Andie and Mrs. Rooney stared at him incredulously.

"You stay away from my daughter." The older woman shook off her disbelief before turning to Andie, "You talk to her in the morning."

"Okay," Andie closed her eyes for a moment before turning around and walking in the general direction of her house.

"Andie, where are you going?" Holden called from behind her, "Wait, I can give you a ride."

She didn't stop.

* * *

"Liv!" Andie jogged to the blonde's locker, and the actress turned away from it to give the brunette's her full attention.

"Andie!" Liv smiled, but her expression was the tiniest bit off.

Andie froze.

"Are you okay?" The words left her lips before she realized it. She had a plan to interrogate her best friend when she saw her, but it was derailed when she saw how tired Liv looked.

"Are you kidding me? I'm fine," She laughed in that cute fake way of hers, "I should be asking you that. Are _you_ okay? You look good, girl!"

Andie frowned. She couldn't bring herself to bring up Holden, not when Liv was falling apart at the seams because of him. And her.

"Thanks, Liv, walk me to class?"

Liv offered her an elbow and a bright smile.

They didn't talk about Holden that week.

* * *

"Andie, do you still want to go to SPARF?" Liv asked her.

"No," She drawled out, "If I go, Holden will be there. And if I don't go, then I'll just be at home alone, thinking about him." And Liv.

"Okay, what you need is a break-up intervention!" Liv gestured to her with her index fingers, "Give your tickets to Holden, I will not go to SPARF, and you and I will have a super-fun girls' weekend instead!"

"You'd give up SPARF for me?" Andie smiled widely, "That's the nicest thing anyone's done since my brother took that garter snake out of my hair."

Both Liv and Maddie froze for a moment.

"I just don't know how to respond to you when you say things like that," Liv admitted, playing with a lock of her golden hair. "Or when you weld things. Or exercise."

Maddie's eyebrow twitched and an amused smile appeared on her face. Just as she was about to question her older sister, the actress changed the subject.

"So, moving on, Maddie, do you still want to go to SPARF with Diggie?"

"Um," The athlete was blind-sighted by the question, "Maybe. I don't know."

"She totally knows," Liv and Andie told each other simultaneously. Maddie blinked. It was like those two shared a brain, and not the twins.

She held up her hands in mock surrender. "Okay, yes, I still want to go to SPARF with Diggie, but if I ask him and he says no, I'm going to feel like a doofus. It's bad enough that I already got dumped, I don't want to feel like a dumped doofus." She said, playing with her hands. Andie sympathized with the girl.

"Okay, so then don't ask him," Liv advised, "Just talk to him, you know? See what he's feeling. Suss out the sitch."

Andie bit back a grin at Liv's hand gestures.

"Yeah, I can suss," Maddie mimicked her sister's movement, "Consider it sussed."

The warning bell rang.

They went their separate ways.

* * *

"Are you completely over Holden?" Liv asked, looking adorable as ever in her welding pants.

"Yes!" Andie pumped her fist.

"Yay," Liv sang before spinning their project so that it would face them, "Ooh, then why does your sculpture look kind of like Holden playing his guitar?"

"I don't know," Andie pumped her arms up in an overly enthusiastic manner.

"Okay, so maybe you're not completely over him?" Liv suggested.

"Guess it's back to the dump." The brunette shrugged.

"NO, no, no, no," Liv protested. "No, um, what else do you do when you're upset?"

"Smash stuff," Andie declared proudly.

The corner of Liv's lip quirked up before she turned around and grabbed a giant hammer. She handed it to the brunette.

"Smash away my very violent friend," She joked. 

She regretted it (not by much) not even a full minute later.

"Liv, are you okay?" Andie asked in obvious concern for her friend.

Liv looked a little flushed. Her pupils were a bit dilated. "Yeah," She answered in a slightly high pitched voice.

She patted Andie's back, "You over Holden now?"

"One sec," Andie smiled before smacking the metal with the hammer one more time.

Liv coughed.

Andie dropped the hammer. "Now I am."

"Great!" Liv sang. "Ooh, how about we go get those manicures."

Suddenly there was a loud noise, a truck honking from the parkway.

"Sorry, my mom's here to pick me up," Andie apologized when Liv startled. "But this was awesome, Liv. Thanks."

"Okay," Liv pouted and brought her friend in for a hug.

"What's up?" The brunette asked when she noticed Liv's diminished mood.

"Doesn't matter," Liv tried to wave her concerns off, "I guess I just assumed that with all our talk of weekend welding extravaganza and weekend welding projects, you'd be here all weekend."

"Oh," Andie finally understood the actress's disappointment, "I guess I can ask my mom if I could stay over."

"Would you?" Liv lit up like a Christmas tree.

"Sure," Andie smiled, "Anything for you."

* * *

"I mean you probably have more with Holden than I ever did." Andie laughed. She and Liv were having yet another conversation by their lockers at school.

"What do I have in common with Holden?" Liv shook her head in denial.

"Are you kidding me?" Andie smirked. "You guys both like the same music, the same movies, the same books-" She listed off before gasping in excitement. "Liv, you should totally go out with Holden."

"What?" Liv frowned. If this suggestion came a mere week ago, she would've been over the moon with happiness. That... Was before she figured out that she never actually liked Holden like that in the first place. "No! No, no. Look, see, 'cause, like, but what about the, the girl code, you know? I couldn't date my friend's ex."

Liv made an X with her hands over her chest and Andie gave her an amused and patient look.

"The girl code?" She repeated with a tiny smirk on her face.

"Yeah."

The brunette scoffed. "That's dumb."

Liv played with her hands and looked away from her.

"What about the friend code?" Andie continued. "You're my friend. I want you to be happy."

"Oh," Liv smiled.

She blinked and stared at the brunette contemplatively.

"What?" Andie asked.

"Nothing," Liv smiled before taking a step forward and pressing her lips to Andie's.


End file.
